Identify it if you can
by Garie June
Summary: One day two very bored girls decide to quiz some shamans to find out how much they know about a very popular singer. Starring two of my OCs. Hope you like it!


3

**Identify It If You Can**

Garie and Jordin sat together in front of a web cam. Three chairs had been placed in the room, and they occupied the two which were at the end. The third stood empty. Garie pressed the record button.

"Today we're going to play a game," Garie said into the camera. "This game involves tactic, precision, and knowledge."

"As well as other things," Jordin added.

"Exactly," Garie said. "So, what are we going to do?"

"We're going to see if a bunch of guys know how to identify a Justin Bieber song." Jordin said with a big smile.

"So, who are we going to interview first?" Garie asked.

Jordin stayed silent for a second before leaping from her chair and running out of the room. Garie looked to see where she had gone, but the dark skinned girl was already rushing down the stairs.

"I don't know if that means that she knows who she wants to interview or what," Garie said uncertainly. "But in the meantime, here's a fun song." While she waited for Jordin to return, Garie pulled out her ukulele and started playing the theme song to Jeopardy. In less than a couple of seconds, though, Jordin returned, pulling a very confused Horo Horo by his arm.

"Great, you found someone!" Garie said with excitement.

"What the hell is going on here?" Horo Horo asked as Jordin sat him down in the third chair.

"Ah, no cussing," Jordin said quickly. "We're trying to keep this PG."

"We're going to test you, Horo Horo." Garie responded to the first question. "We want to see how many guys can identify this next song correctly."

"Okay, so what do you need me to do?" Horo Horo asked, still very confused.

"Put on these headphones," Jordin handed him the headphones, which he put over his ears. "And we're going to play you a song. You have to determine which artist it is. You think you can do that?"

Suddenly, Horo Horo smiled. "I bet I can."

"Great," said Garie. "Three strikes and you're out."

"Here we go," Jordin said. She selected a song on her iPod which Horo Horo couldn't see and pressed play.

Horo Horo listened for a couple of seconds. "It's…Miley Cyrus?"

"Ehh," Garie said abruptly.

"Strike one," Jordin said.

"Okay, I got this one. It's….." Horo Horo listened hard. "Taylor Swift?"

"Strike two," Jordin said while Garie tried hard not to laugh.

"Okay, come on, who is this chick?" Horo Horo listened even harder. "Selena Gomez?"

"Strike three, you are out," Jordin pressed pause on the iPod.

"Well, who was it?" Horo Horo said. "Come on, tell me!"

"We can't tell you yet," Garie said. "We need more contestants."

"I'll tell you later," Jordin said. "For now, let's get someone else up here." She grabbed Horo Horo and led him out again. As Garie played another song on her ukulele, Jordin returned with Manta. He sat down.

"What do you want me to do again?" He asked Jordin.

"Just listen to the song and identify the artist," she handed him the headphones. "You get three tries."

Manta shrugged. "Sounds easy enough,"

Jordin pressed play.

Manta listened for a couple of seconds, a confused look on his face. "Is this a girl or a guy?"

"We can't tell you," Garie responded. "Just give it your best shot."

"I don't know, but it kind of sounds like Anna," Manta said. "But that's not my answer." He said quickly.

Both Garie and Jordin laughed. Manta listened, an intense look on his face.

"Miley Cyrus?" He asked, uncertainly.

"Strike one," the two girls said together.

"Avril Lavigne?"

"Strike two,"

Manta listened even harder. For all he was worth, he couldn't decide who the singer was. He knew, though, that it definitely had to be a girl. No guy he'd ever heard sang like that. Of course, he really wasn't listening to the lyrics of the song as much as to the voice of the artist.

"Taylor Swift?" Manta guessed finally.

"Strike three," Jordin said.

"Come on, Taylor Swift?" Garie asked. "She's a country singer."

"It sounds like her, though." Manta said, feeling sad because he couldn't determine who the singer was.

They interviewed two other guys, Yoh and Ren. None of them guessed right. Both guessed Miley Cyrus. All of them guessed girls.

"Well this is just getting ridiculous." Garie said, disappointed. "Can nobody guess this right?"

"Well, if all else fails, get a girl into it," Jordin responded before leaving again. When she came back, the one she was lugging behind her was Pirika. "You ready for this Pirika?"

"All I have to do is guess the artist, right?" Pirika asked.

"That's all you have to do," Garie responded, handing her the headphones.

Two seconds into the song, Pirika squealed. "OMG! I love Justin Bieber!"

The other two girls looked at each other before looking back at the camera.

"This goes to show," Jordin said.

"That women always know," Garie finished.

Well, this is my first fanfiction, so I don't expect it to be amazing, but I got bored, so that's that. Hope you guys like it, and if not, well, whatever. Feedback is welcome, positive or negative, (hopefully positive). Garie and Jordin are my OCs. I'll write more about them both someday.


End file.
